Wilde West 23
8:59:45 PM Felix: So, Kate had just left the Rivers' place. 9:00:39 PM Josie: Josie had! She lets Delphine run a little way back, but not so much she gets worn out totally. 9:01:04 PM Felix: Okay! It's about... two in the afternoon at this point. 9:03:14 PM Josie: Josie will put Delphine away and brush her mane and groom her up nice, and feed her before she's done. 9:03:31 PM Felix: She's happy with the attention! 9:06:03 PM Josie: Josie also compliments her like crazy. She kind of adores Delphine. 9:07:00 PM Felix: She neighs happily! 9:08:12 PM Josie: You're the sweetest. 9:08:21 PM Josie: Josie cuddles her and then finally heads out to find Eben. 9:11:30 PM Felix: He's in his shop! 9:12:16 PM Josie: Josie waves at him. 9:14:47 PM Josie: Wizard wants to see you t'morrow. 9:17:46 PM Felix: He stops what he was doing! "Why? What did I do?" 9:17:59 PM Josie: Got poisoned. 9:18:25 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Oh. Okay. When? 9:19:42 PM Josie: Noon, for lunch. 9:19:54 PM Josie: ... told him about your situation. 9:20:08 PM Josie: He took off one curse from me an' he found out what Fennick did... 9:20:15 PM Josie: Josie tells him all about Fennick's curse and why it was done. 9:21:55 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Are you all right? 9:23:30 PM Josie: Yeah. Kinda glad we found that gun, though can't say I'm happy 'bout Weissman dyin' for it, an' I sure as shootin' ain't happy 'bout the murderers runnin' round. 9:25:27 PM Felix: Ebenezer: And you remember it all, now? 9:26:09 PM Josie: Yeah, I sure do. 9:26:20 PM Josie: Figures a fella like Fennick even does *good* in a bad way. 9:26:33 PM Felix: Ebenezer: What was the wizard like? 9:28:02 PM Josie: Real smart, an' professional. Seemed kind, he said he was apprenticed to somebody to learn how to do it. ... had strange eyes. 9:28:28 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Huh. 9:29:10 PM Josie: All white. Ain't sure whether he's blind or just looks it. 9:30:32 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, I wasn't sure when you'd be back, so I made you a sandwich. 9:30:51 PM Josie: Josie brightens. 9:30:57 PM Josie: You're so sweet, I sure do 'preciate that. 9:31:51 PM Josie: ((Oh god, now I just remember the Comics Curmudgeon thing about how "sandwich" is code for naughty things.)) 9:31:58 PM Felix: ((SANDWICH.)) 9:33:49 PM Josie: An' I'm awful hungry, too. 9:35:27 PM Felix: He hands it to you on a plate! 9:36:43 PM Josie: Josie takes it and devours! 9:39:12 PM Josie: You think it's right fer me to be keepin' the gun on me all the time? 9:40:04 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Sounds like it's keeping you sane, so yes, I do. 9:40:41 PM Josie: It don't belong to me, though. 9:41:15 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Maybe it does. 9:41:52 PM Felix: Ebenezer: This Weissman bloke was convinced that Excalibur had a mind of its own. Not like you or I, but it definitely chooses who holds on to it. 9:42:26 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I found quite a few entries in his journal where he talks about purifying himself, making sure he's 'worthy'. 9:43:05 PM Josie: ... well, Weissman mighta been crazy, too. 9:43:45 PM Felix: Ebenezer: He was definitely odd and a little obsessive, but not crazy. 9:44:01 PM Josie: Ain't too sure where that line is. 9:49:53 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, this guy thinks that if you're not 'worthy', the gun... well, loses itself. 9:53:58 PM Josie: Dang thing's a snob. 9:54:15 PM Josie: How's that square up with Arthur bein' an arse? 9:57:40 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, could be that those that wrote those stories were making him out to be one. Or that though he was an ass, he was a well meaning ass. 10:00:35 PM Josie: That's true, I guess. 10:01:35 PM Josie: ... that thing's got a *whole* lotta work to be doin' if it wants me king. 10:01:48 PM Josie: How many days left til the full moon, Eben? 10:02:50 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, maybe it doesn't want a king. Maybe it just wants a lawman who's not being driven mad by a murder-curse. 10:03:37 PM Josie: Reckon most folks who ain't criminals want that. 10:09:49 PM Josie: How many days? 10:10:10 PM | Edited 10:13:13 PM Felix: He checks his calendar book! "Three now." 10:11:52 PM Josie: Can't be right, you said five last I asked. 10:13:03 PM Felix: ((That's my bad, lost track.)) 10:14:04 PM Josie: ((Me too!)) 10:15:54 PM Felix: Ebenezer sighs. "Yeah. Three now." 10:16:22 PM Josie: ... least you won't be alone this time, right? 10:16:31 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ...true. 10:18:39 PM Josie: Just wish it didn't hurt you so, is all. 10:21:09 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... well. Maybe this wizard can help. What was his name? 10:21:46 PM Josie: A Mr. Rufus Codex. 10:30:08 PM Josie: ... reminds me, I meant to check on Rupert. 10:30:19 PM Felix: Ebenezer: The boy with the horns? 10:31:52 PM Josie: Yeah. Some boys were wantin' to beat on him durin' the festival. 10:33:49 PM Josie: You know where 'e works? 10:34:16 PM Josie: Seemed too old fer school, he's more'n 15. 10:34:58 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Can't say as I do, sorry to say. 10:38:01 PM Josie: Lord. If I keep goin' to the Lamplight people'll think I don't even *know* what. 10:40:59 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Thinking of going to Marta? Hmm. I think Rupert's mother runs the bookshop. 10:44:20 PM Josie: There's a bookshop in town an' you didn't tell me? 10:44:28 PM Josie: ... I take back everythin' I said 'bout you bein' sweet. 10:44:32 PM Josie: Josie kisses him on the cheek, though. 10:44:34 PM Felix: Ebenezer: .... I figured you knew. 10:46:40 PM Josie: Now how'd I know 'bout a thing like that? 10:48:42 PM Felix: He shrugs! "I just figure you would have turned that up in your investigation." 10:49:17 PM Josie: If I'd been investigatin' bookshops! What kinda things do they have? 10:52:13 PM Felix: EBenezer: Well, not a lot. it's not like they have hidden arcane texts. 10:52:53 PM Josie: Well I wouldn't be able to read 'em anyhow. 10:53:17 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Lots of fiction books, lots of non-fiction books... history, nature, that sort of thing. 10:54:23 PM Josie: Josie beams! 10:54:32 PM Josie: Josie is totally nerding out about this, actually. 10:54:34 PM Josie: Where is it? 11:01:23 PM Felix: Ebenezer: WEst side of town, a few doors north of the general store. 11:02:33 PM Josie: Josie grabs Ebenezer and kisses him passionately! *Books.* 11:02:55 PM Felix: He kisses back, surprised! 11:04:02 PM Felix: Ebenezer: What was that for? 11:04:12 PM Josie: Books! 11:08:39 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Okay. 11:09:01 PM Felix: Ebenenzer: You're a strange woman sometimes, Kate. And I'm a werewolf taxidermist. 11:10:50 PM | Edited 11:10:55 PM Josie: Josie beams. 11:11:04 PM Josie: You're *my* werewolf taxidermist. 11:11:10 PM Josie: Josie kisses him again! 11:12:08 PM Felix: He kisses her back! 11:12:51 PM Josie: ... I better go or I'll never go. 11:17:33 PM Josie: ... an' I'd have to run get the preacher, too. 11:19:16 PM Josie: ((Are you falling asleeeeeeeeep?)) 11:26:13 PM Felix: ((Nope, intestinnnnnnes.)) 11:26:27 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Why do you need the preacher? 11:27:18 PM Josie: ((I say you take 'em out and use 'em as garland!)) 11:27:34 PM Josie: ... *I* wouldn't, *we* would. If'n'I don't leave. Which I am. 11:27:39 PM Josie: Josie does not, however, make a move to leave! 11:28:27 PM Felix: Ebenezer grins. "Go on, now. I would hate if my devilish charisma kept you from protecting a bullied kid." 11:30:16 PM Josie: Well that's werewolves for ya. 11:30:32 PM Josie: Josie kisses him -- on the cheek this time -- and then heads out. 11:30:59 PM Felix: Okay! 11:32:02 PM Josie: Josie goes to the bookshop! 11:34:48 PM Felix: You find it! It's pretty small. 11:36:13 PM Josie: Josie beams like a kid in a candy shop, and looks around at the booooooks. 11:40:46 PM Felix: There's a lovely woman who looks to be in her forties beaming at you as you walk in. "Hello! Can I help you?" 11:42:44 PM Josie: Hey. I'm Marshal Candlemas, I was lookin' for Rupert? 11:47:46 PM Felix: Lady: Oh, dear, I hope he's not in trouble? 11:48:28 PM Josie: Oh no, not t'all. Nobody is, I just wanted to check on him. 11:51:09 PM Josie: I met 'im at the dance, see. 11:52:23 PM Felix: She nods, and resumes smiling. "RUPERT!" 11:54:48 PM Josie: Josie jumps at the shout, just a little bit. 11:55:18 PM Felix: He comes down the stairs. "Mom, I can hear you just fine, I'm right upstairs.... oh, hello." 11:56:25 PM Josie: Hey, Rupert. You mind comin' to talk with me a minute? 11:58:19 PM Felix: He looks at his mother. "That okay, mom? I got most of the shipment invoiced upstairs." 11:58:23 PM Felix: She nods. "You go on now." 12:00:36 AM Josie: Josie nods, and heads outside with Rupert. 12:01:26 AM Josie: Y'know, it occurs to me I ain't seen the whole town. Maybe you could show me 'round? 12:01:51 AM Felix: rupert: Um, sure. Why me? 12:02:16 AM Josie: Josie shrugs. 12:02:27 AM Josie: Don't know. You know where the bookstore is, though, so reckon you know where all the important things are. 12:02:33 AM Josie: Them bullies bother you anymore? 12:06:46 AM Felix: Rupert: Nah. Not since the festival. 12:07:41 AM Josie: Good. Didn't want to ask in front of your ma. Mas don't exactly approve of gettin' into fights, or even nearly so. Least, mine sure don't. 12:14:14 AM Felix: Rupert: Well, I haven't seen them since the other night. Maybe they're just waiting for you to leave town? 12:16:40 AM Josie: Be waitin' a long time, then, looks like. 'sides, I can always get Statler to give 'em a talkin' to too. His town, really. 12:17:59 AM Felix: Rupert: I don't know. I think that they don't much hate me unless they've had a lot to drink. 12:18:35 AM Josie: Josie nods. 12:18:40 AM Josie: Sometimes interferin' can make it worse, too. 12:18:59 AM Josie: I s'pose they don't come atcha one on one, neither. 12:26:17 AM Felix: Rupert: Do guys like that ever play fair? 12:26:33 AM Josie: Nah. 12:26:45 AM Josie: That's why you can't either. Who taught you to fight? 12:27:53 AM Felix: Rupert: No one. 12:28:08 AM Josie: Wanna learn? 12:30:34 AM Felix: Rupert: But you're a... 12:30:45 AM Josie: Marshal? 12:31:59 AM Josie: ... I know I'm a girl, an' it's pretty easy to see right now, but when I was a kid I was skinny as a weasel an' twice as raggedy. Folks assumed I was a boy, an' I got treated like one mostly. 12:32:15 AM Josie: ... never was one o' those pretty l'il girls with rosy cheeks an' golden curls. 12:34:10 AM Josie: Anyhow, I got in a fair few fights, an' I lost some of 'em an' won some too, but mostly the point was *not* havin' to fight 'em anymore, an' gettin' enough respect from 'em so they'd leave me alone an' let me read or play marbles or climb trees with 'em. Boys is easier'n'girls that way. 12:34:43 AM Felix: Rupert: Well... all right, then. 12:35:54 AM Josie: Y'all keep your inventory upstairs? Extra books, I mean? 12:36:25 AM Felix: Rupert: Yeah. We live up there, too. 12:37:25 AM Josie: Josie nods. 12:37:36 AM Josie: So I reckon you bring a fair amount of stock up an' down them stairs? 12:41:05 AM Felix: Rupert: Yeah, I lug the boxes upstairs for my mother. 12:41:32 AM Josie: So you already got an advantage. You're stronger than you look. 12:41:49 AM Josie: Josie eyes Rupert critically, from a fighting standpoint! What's he look like, physique-wise? 12:42:10 AM Josie: ((Also, what time is it in the game? Afternoon?)) 12:42:30 AM Felix: ((Yeah.)) 12:42:52 AM Felix: Rupert is short and stocky. Not fat, though... he has broad shouders. He's kinda built like a mountain goat. 12:44:59 AM Josie: You already got an advantage on me, you got a lot more muscles, an' prob'ly you're a lot stronger, too. 12:45:29 AM Josie: Bet you've had practice takin' hits, too, which'll stand you in good stead. 12:50:04 AM Felix: Rupert: A bit, yeah. 12:51:28 AM Josie: That's good, 'cause you're gonna need to rely on your strength an' size more'n'I do, an' you'll prob'ly be slower. 12:55:44 AM Josie: ((AHHH DEAD EYED DOLLS http://joshreads.com/images/11/05/i110520gasall.jpg )) 12:55:50 AM Felix: Rupert: I don't even really wanna hurt anyone. 12:56:51 AM Josie: Well, you'll have to get over that. Guess you'll be startin' with me, though I'll try to get some paddin' together. D'you work in the bookstore? 12:57:31 AM Felix: Rupert: I do. 12:59:12 AM Josie: What times you got to be there, normally? 1:02:34 AM Felix: Rupert: Most days, really. I don't got any set hours or anything. 1:04:10 AM Josie: All right. I'll come find you tomorrow durin' the mornin' sometime, then, at the shop. That all right? 1:05:17 AM Felix: Rupert: YEah, all right. THanks, marshal. 1:06:42 AM Josie: Happy t'help. Let's go back to the store. Eben said I should get somethin' from a series called Jack o' Blades, you know if you got any o' those? 1:07:59 AM Felix: Rupert: Eben? 1:08:45 AM Josie: Oh, Mr. Dingo. He's courtin' me some. S'pose I shouldn't be so informal. 1:09:16 AM Felix: He blushes! "Oh, no, didn't mean to pry. None of my business." 1:10:17 AM Josie: Ain't a secret. 1:11:04 AM Josie: Guess I thought "Ebenezer" was too long, an' "Eb" wasn't long enough. 1:13:38 AM Felix: Rupert: Oh, that makes sense. 1:15:40 AM Josie: Josie heads back to the store with him, and starts looking for those books Eben recommended! 1:18:21 AM Felix: Rupert: We have a couple of them. They're not terrible popular here for some reason. 1:19:57 AM Josie: Huh. What *is* popular here? 1:21:27 AM Felix: ((Hmmm, did they read westerns in the old west? CONUNDRUMMED.)) 1:24:31 AM Josie: ((Sure they did, especially in the later years.)) 1:25:34 AM Felix: Rupert: Western stories, mostly. 1:25:47 AM Felix: Rupert: Adventuresome stuff. 1:27:27 AM Josie: Really? Huh. Well, I like those too. 1:27:49 AM Josie: I'll take one o' the Jacks an' one of the adventuresome ones, you pick. 1:29:01 AM Felix: Rupert finds them! One Jack of Blades and one of the more popular western books. 1:29:16 AM Felix: Rupert's mom: That'll be a dollar. 1:30:17 AM Josie: Josie pays for it. "See ya t'morrow, Rupert." 1:30:22 AM Josie: Josie tips her hat to him, and to his mom. 1:30:38 AM Felix: He nods! 1:33:00 AM Josie: Josie heads out! 10:09:36 PM Felix: You were supposed meet Codex at noon for lunch with your warwilf! 10:10:15 PM Josie: Josie does! She saves the afternoon for teaching the kid. 10:13:53 PM Josie: Josie goes to get Eben at his business, though, first! 10:14:41 PM Felix: He's nervous! "I've never met a wizard before." 10:15:26 PM Josie: This one ain't bad. 10:17:46 PM Felix: Ebenezer: What if I say the wrong thing and he makes me a frog? I have enough problems with the wolf thign. 10:18:06 PM Josie: You won't say the wrong thing. 10:19:51 PM Josie: You're th'smartest man I know. 10:20:45 PM Felix: Ebenezer: That doesn't translate to social grace! 10:23:04 PM Josie: Eben, *I* survived talkin' to him! 10:23:34 PM Felix: Ebenezer: You're a bit more graceful than I am. 10:24:06 PM Josie: ... Eben. You're the one knows which one's the salad fork by *lookin'*. 10:29:08 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Alright, all right, I'll stop fretting. 10:29:35 PM Josie: Now gimme yer arm. 10:31:01 PM Felix: Ebenezer: All right. 10:31:06 PM Felix: He gives you his arm! 10:31:24 PM Josie: Josie takes it and heads for the Imperial with him! 10:35:21 PM Felix: Okay! Rufus is waiting, looking over a menu! 10:36:05 PM Josie: Josie smiles at him, and waves. 10:38:09 PM Felix: He nods at you, and waves you over! 10:38:26 PM Josie: Josie lets Eben take the chair out for her before she sits down! Men do that. 10:39:34 PM Felix: Yep! He does that! 10:40:28 PM Josie: Josie sits, politely! 10:43:15 PM Felix: Ebenezer holds out his hand to Codex. "Ebenezer Dingo. Pleased to make your acquaintance." 10:43:41 PM Felix: Codex stares at his hand ,then back at his menu! "How is the chicken?" 10:44:43 PM Josie: Real good. 10:46:59 PM Felix: Codex nods. "I have asked around about you, Mr. Dingo. You are a taxidermist." 10:49:20 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Um. Yes, yes I am. That... wasn't really a question, was it? 10:49:33 PM Felix: Codex: And a werewolf. Though that is less well known. 10:50:08 PM Felix: Ebenezer: You... didn't ask around about that,d id you? 10:50:36 PM Josie: I sure hope not. 10:52:21 PM Felix: Codex: I was careful once I determined that your nature was kept obscured deliberately. 10:53:03 PM Josie: Think most folks' is. 10:56:53 PM Josie: Josie thinks she'll probably just get whatever anybody else gets, foodwise. 10:56:57 PM Josie: Josie likes most things. 11:00:29 PM Felix: Codex: Yes, quite so. Very astute observation, marshal. 11:01:53 PM Josie: Josie shrugs. 11:01:59 PM Josie: Ain't too keen on folks knowin' mine either. 11:14:08 PM Felix: ((I'm back!)) 11:14:18 PM Felix: ((So weird.)) 11:14:33 PM Felix: ((No wind. Temperate night.)) 11:15:07 PM Josie: ((Someone was digging and hit a thingy!)) 11:15:42 PM Felix: ((It went out earlier, too, for a few seconds.)) 11:15:54 PM Felix: ((Maybe they're working on the lines. 11:16:10 PM Josie: ((Could be.)) 11:16:55 PM Felix: ((Well, sorry bout that!)) 11:17:33 PM Felix: Codex: I've been eager to speak to a werewolf, Mr. Dingo. A trueborn, as they say. 11:17:41 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Is that what they say? I really don't know. 11:18:13 PM Josie: Told you you should write a book. 11:19:29 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, yes, but I've never met another werewolf. 11:20:31 PM Josie: That you know of. 11:21:48 PM Felix: EBenezer: ...true. But wouldn't me meeting a werewolf pretending to be a human be the same as meeting a human? 11:22:41 PM Josie: Ain't exactly pretendin', neither. 11:23:41 PM Felix: Ebenezer: You know what I mean. 11:24:10 PM Josie: I know. 11:24:23 PM Josie: ... I'm just hopin' you can help with the poisonin' issue. 11:26:27 PM Felix: Codex: Yes, well. Tell me about the poisoning. 11:27:22 PM Felix: Ebenezer goes through the whole schpiel about him getting stabbed with the sliver, poisoned dagger. 11:28:23 PM Felix: Codex: Hmm. 11:29:40 PM Josie: You got any idea what it was? 11:35:54 PM Felix: Codex: Someone who really hated werewolves made a poison and invested it with magic and spite. Facing that spite and destroying it will release the magic and allow the poison to run its natural course. 11:36:00 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ...huh? 11:36:18 PM Josie: The spiteful fella's dead. 11:36:36 PM Felix: Codex: The magic he made isn't. 11:37:26 PM Josie: How d'we face it, then? 11:38:37 PM Felix: Codex: ...you came out here after getting poisoned. You seek help with the natives of this land? 11:38:42 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ...yes. 11:39:16 PM Felix: Codex: They will set you on the path. But I can prepare a potion that will give you more time. 11:40:38 PM Josie: Can you make it stop hurtin'? 11:41:57 PM Felix: Codex: Yes, I believe so. 11:42:09 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ...that would be great, mr. Codex. 11:42:35 PM Felix: Codex: In return... when you return from your quest, I would like you to write to me and tell me of your experiences. 11:42:49 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... I can do that. You sure you don't want money? 11:42:57 PM Felix: Codex: I have very little use for the stuff. 11:44:35 PM Josie: What kinda experiences? 11:48:47 PM Felix: Codex: The local trueborn tribes won't talk to someone like me. I'm an outsider. Mr. Dingo would be an outsider, too, but trueborn. 11:50:17 PM Josie: Makes sense, I reckon. 11:53:04 PM Felix: Codex: And to a man like me, such knowledge is very valuable. 11:54:00 PM Josie: S'pose they won't talk to me any either. Oh well, I guess they don't need to. 11:55:59 PM Felix: Codex looks back and forth between you and Ebenezer. "It probably won't be a problem." 11:56:45 PM Josie: Probably? 11:59:20 PM Josie: Why not? 11:59:22 PM Felix: Codex: Probably. 11:59:32 PM Felix: The waitress comes and brings you your chicken! 12:01:11 AM Josie: Josie devours it. Politely, but unpretentiously. 12:02:23 AM Josie: How long you been studyin' magic? 12:02:52 AM Felix: Codex: Since I was a boy. For thirty years now. 12:07:34 AM Josie: How come? 12:08:26 AM Felix: Codex: I had a talent and I needed a trade. How does anyone get apprenticed? 12:08:57 AM Josie: Askin' 'em over an' over again 'til they say yes? 12:11:08 AM Josie: Gettin' in a fistfight with 'em? 12:11:24 AM Felix: Codex: Pretty much. Anyone can learn a little magic here and there. And anyone can be a warlock. But wizards are born having a bit more of a spark than most folk. 12:11:46 AM Josie: Oh. Well, good thing I already got a job, then. 12:12:18 AM Felix: Codex: Good thing. Lawmen are important. 12:14:46 AM Josie: Ordinary folks're important. 12:17:34 AM Josie: Taxidermists are important. 12:23:27 AM Josie: Bookshops're real important. 12:25:08 AM Felix: ((Sorry, got hungry, got some cereal!)) 12:25:21 AM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't know that taxidermists are that important. 12:26:51 AM Josie: Well they're real important to me. 12:27:40 AM Felix: Ebenezer smiles! 12:28:58 AM Felix: Codex: ... well. I should be getting back to Walter's place. 12:29:04 AM Josie: Josie nods. 12:29:09 AM Josie: You sure the Indians won't me too much? 12:31:24 AM Felix: Codex: You two are together, right? 12:31:54 AM Josie: Josie blushes. 12:31:57 AM Josie: He's courtin' me some. 12:33:41 AM Felix: Codex: ...then they should accept you. 12:36:21 AM Josie: Even though I ain't one? 12:38:16 AM Felix: Codex nods. "I believe so. I can't guarantee, of course, as I've never met them myself." 12:40:18 AM Josie: Josie nods. 12:40:38 AM Josie: All right. Thanks, Mr. Codex. I really 'preciate what you've done. An' I hope you keep workin' on my case. 12:42:16 AM Felix: Codex gives the slightest of smiles. "Of course, marshal." 12:43:18 AM Josie: Josie tips her hat to him when he leaves! 12:43:42 AM Felix: He leaves, after paying the bill! 12:43:53 AM Felix: Ebenezer: ... I think he likes you. 12:44:06 AM Josie: How can you tell? 12:47:04 AM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't think he expected us to come in together, together, like we did. 12:47:20 AM Josie: Together together? 12:50:49 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Yeah. And he seemed kind of... dismissive toward me. 12:52:03 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Maybe I'm just imagnining things. 12:53:21 AM Josie: Wait, are you sayin' *he's* sweet on me too? Well that don't make sense, Eben, there ain't two men that crazy in the world. 12:55:52 AM Felix: Ebenezer: I'm not crazy. 12:56:44 AM Josie: Sure you are, yer courtin' me. 12:57:15 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Personally, I find that pretty sane. 12:59:19 AM Josie: Well what crazy folks *don't* reckon they're sane? 12:59:50 AM Felix: Ebenezer: You got me there, Kate. 1:01:58 AM Josie: Josie smiles at him and takes his hand. 1:07:32 AM Felix: He gives her hand a squeeze!